


Well Ain't This Rich

by Prompt_Master



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Sick rich, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prompt_Master/pseuds/Prompt_Master
Summary: Somehow Jeremy gets stuck taking care of a sick Rich





	Well Ain't This Rich

You know sometimes Jeremy really wondered how he got into these situations. 

Jake was out of town for the weekend, something about needing to visit his parents, and Michael was visiting family, which left Rich and Jeremy completely alone. And Jeremy was honestly ok with being alone for the weekend. He’d sit in his room and play video games, watch por- I mean tv on his laptop, and try to annoy the voice in his head. That was until Jeremy got a text from Jake. He seemed pretty worried, apparently Rich had gotten sick and there was no one to check up on him. He asked Jeremy to look after him for a bit, saying please about every 3 words. Jeremy agreed, and that’s when his peaceful, introverted weekend became this mess. 

When he had dragged himself to Rich’s house the kid was an absolute disaster. His burn scars stood out against his pale skin, he was wearing a muscle tank that was loose in the back, showing off electrical scars far worse than Jeremy’s. His face was flushed so red Jeremy thought it was a sunburn at first. Rich had fallen asleep facedown on the dining room tables marble lining, his sweat sticking to the furnishing. He took little breaths in and out, all the signs of being completely damn sick. 

As Jeremy made his way over Rich stirred and opened his eyes. He met Jeremy’s figure for a bit, taking a while to process before flinching and sitting up straight. Jeremy cringed at the sound of sweat peeling off his face quickly. 

“Jer! Why you here?” His voice was scratched and stuffy sounding. 

“Jake said you were sick and he sure wasn’t wrong about that” Jeremy put a hand to Rich’s forehead. The damp but sizzling feeling he got was a sure fire sign of a bad fever, Jeremy frowned and pulled away. 

“Nah dude I’m fine ok? Go back home and play some virgin games.” 

Jeremy rolled his eyes and ignored his banter, “Come on, Rich. You should go lay in bed ok.” He helped Rich stand to his feet, the poor boy was shaking in his dinosaur slippers.

Rich groaned a little, “Man…I feel like shit.”

“Yeah…you don’t look so well man. Head off to bed ok? I’m gonna get you some medicine.” He made Rich was steady before letting him leave. 

Jeremy instantly got to work. He ran over to the cupboards of the bathroom and scanned for some fever reducers, a thermometer, and hen fetched a fever patch. Jeremy nodded at himself in the mirror with a smug look, he was proud of himself for being such a prepared caretaker. The SQUIP instantly burst that bubble, reminding Jeremy that he only knew all this because of all the times his shit immune system left Michael caring for him. 

He went back into Rich’s room where the kid was hiding under pretty much all his bed sheets. Jeremy shuddered at the thought of how hot it must be in there, what with the fever and the greenhouse effect.

“Rich, Rich hey I’m here.”

“I told you I’m fine Jeremy.”

“Come on Rich, real quick?” He wanted to make sure his fever was manageable, he felt boiling earlier. 

“I said I’m ok.” 

Jeremy sighed heavily “Dude, I can’t take your temperature unless you come out from under there.” 

“Good then you can fuck off kindly.” 

“Rich no offense but you’re so sick even I could take you on right now.”

Rich simply responded by sticking a hand out his little tent, followed with a middle finger. Jeremy marched on over, feeling the final straw nearing. He tugged on the blanket, “Come on Rich, real quick and you can head to sleep”

“Fuck you and your sleep, this is Bi-phobic” 

“What? I’m literally bi too- ok ok. I’m just gonna-” Jeremy tore off the blanket from Rich’s head only to find another there. 

“Hah. I’m always one step ahead of you, Heere.” 

Jeremy groaned in annoyance and tugged another off. And another. And another. Jeremy laughed in Rich’s face when he was greeted with a freckled blush instead of a blanket. 

“Fucking finally.”

“Ok first of all ru-” Jeremy shoved the thermometer into his face, tapping his knee impatiently as he waited for the beep. 

“How are you feeling Rich?” He started off the question loud, but noticed the way Rich cringed and practically recoiled away and he brought it down to near whisper.

“I’m-”

“Do not say fine, ok, peachy, or alright.” 

“..I’m doing great.” 

“Rich please.” 

“Ok…I feel like shit, my head hurts, my stomach hurts, my face hurts. And it’s so hot.” Rich threw his sweating arms out emphasis. Jeremy would have replied but the thermometer interrupted. 

“Hm…102.5, yeah you got a bit of a fever there bud.” Jeremy plastered the fever patch onto Rich’s forehead. He couldn’t help but smile at the way Rich relaxed , his shoulders dropping and his eyes closing in bliss for a moment. Rich had almost fallen asleep right there. 

“Hold on man- one more thing.”

Rich opened his eyes to see Jeremy turning open a bottle of pills, the sleepiness of his mind left a fuzzy blur in his vision. Jeremy placed two pills into his hand. 

“Here, take this and then I’ll stop bothering you, ok?” He handed Rich a Mello-Yellow.

Rich downed the pills, and didn’t drink much extra of the soda. He just shook his head as he laid back flat, “You don’t have to go, really. No bothers here.”

Jeremy nodded and sat on his bed, watching Rich miserably try to get comfortable. He was better now with the patch but it still wasn’t enough. He decided to make small talk until the medicine kicked in. 

“You know…you really would be ten times taller if you didn’t slouch like that.”

Jeremy instantly straightened his back, then relaxed after a moment with an awkward laugh “I guess so? It’s kinda weird though.”

“You’re weird, it must be nice being tall.”

“Not much advantage besides the high shelves.” 

“Hmm..” Rich closed his eyes. “You know..I’m glad we’re friends” 

Jeremy tilted his head, slightly confused by the random confession. He put his hand to Rich’s hot red cheek, the boy leaned into the cool touch. 

“It sounds stupid but..I’m glad the SQUIPs let us be friends I guess.”

Jeremy sighed heavily, he couldn’t exactly argue with it, he wished there were a way they didn’t need a computer apocalypse to need friends but ya know too late for that. All his friends but Michael were made through that scenario. 

Jeremy nodded, “I feel you dude, you should sleep though.”

Rich hummed an ok, smiling as Jeremy didn’t get up or move his hand away. He let himself drift off into strange fever dreams guarded by Jeremy and Jake. 

“Sleep well, Richie.” Jeremy mumbled, pulling out his phone to scroll through social media. 

—

“Hey Jeremy?”

“Hmm?” 

“How did you get into my house?”


End file.
